Night in the Impala (Wincest, Slash fiction)
by Spen Hans
Summary: Dean and Sam find themselves spending the night in the impala. This is wincest slash fiction and nsfw. Enjoy! -Spen


Spen Hans

Night in the Impala

Sam sits in the Impala resting his head against the window, looking out at the dim lights of the diner where Dean was inside getting them some food. The rain hit the top of the Impala's roof creating a peaceful rhythmic sound that soothed Sam. The case they were working on was a boring one, and forced them to drive all the way from Ohio to Oregon. Which meant they would probably spending another night in a hotel.

Sprinting for the car, Dean holds a bag of food, probably filled with pie and sandwiches. Dean rushes into the car with a frown. "I hate this damn rain"

"Who doesn't? So where are we staying"

Dean looks up at Sam with frown "Well I asked inside, and there aren't any motels for miles, and I for one am too tired to keep driving, how about we just stay a night in the Impala" Dean looks up at Dean with a smirk, "Or are you to much of a baby to sleep in the Impala?"

"Dude, I'm fine." Sam smirks.

They drive for another hour or so, eating their sandwiches until it get's dark, and they decide to pull into some empty parking lot surrounded by trees for the night. Dean turns off the ignition, "Well I have to take a piss"

Sam moves to the back while Dean is running out in the freezing rain to relieve himself. Sam thinks about his brother, it's been such a nice couple of days, just the normality of it all. And he loved him so much. Everything was peaceful and perfect when Dean was there. Mid thought the back door swings open and a soaking wet Dean pounces in. "Oh shit, your soaking!"

"Yeah thanks for the words of wise wisdom Sammy" Dean winks.

Dean sitting right next to Sammy takes off his soaking shirt and throws it up front, his muscles wet and sexy. Sam watches longingly. Dean stretches lifting his muscular arms. "Hope you don't mind nudity bro."

dean starts to unbutton his jeans, sliding them off of his hairy legs. He just has a pair of boxers on and then underneath was his dick. Secretly Sam hopes his boxers would be soaked too. They were.

"Damn, have to take these off too." Dean slides them down, his long cock is revealed. Dean must have shaven recently, he looked so sexy without any hair down there Sam thought.

"You shave?" Sam asked.

"Just recently, yeah" Dean replied looking up at Sam who was staring. "You like?"

Sam looked into Dean's eyes and chuckling, a little embarrassed. "Yeah, ha ha"

"Do you shave"

"Not recently no."

Dean looks for an excuse to get Sammy naked too. "So your gonna keep your clothes clean and sleep underdressed too, right."

Sam looks up at dean, he was beautiful, only the lights of the parking lot lighting up

Dean's nude body. He seemed so comfortable there, sitting completely naked sitting on the leather seats. Dean just looked at him.

"Yeah I suppose so" Sam starts to unbutton his shirt, locking eyes with Dean.

"here let me help you" Dean reaches over scootching slightly closer, Sam let's his arms rest while Dean reaches up and undresses him, sliding his hand on his chest. They just look at eachother for a few seconds. And then they explode, their love and passion overflowing. Dean pushing his brother against the car door. Passionately sliding his tongue across Sam's neck. He feels for Sam's pants and slides off his pants.

"Wow, you really didn't shave did you?" Dean jokes feeling Sam's huge body, so strong. Sam laughs. Dean pulls his fingers through Sam's long hair as they kiss passionately. Sam reaches for deans cock, now as hard as ever. He starts to jerk him off. Sam takes control.

Dean lies down in the back as Sammy sits almost on top of him jerking him off. Dean moans "Oh Sammy, Yeah just like that." Sam smirks at his brother, Dean smirks back.

Pulling away Sam's hand, Dean gets on his stomach, and puts his ass in the air, "Fuck me hard Sammy." Sam Lies on top of dean pushing his cock into Dean, and he has at him hard. Dean keeps moaning and Sam grabs at Dean's short hair, it smelled great. He's never noticed it before. He keeps going fast, the Impala shakes. Sam reaches under Deans body and finds Dean's cock and starts to jerk it off, all while fucking him.

"Faster" Dean yells. Sammy, the obedient little brother obeys.

Sweat starts to drip off of Sam's chest. Sam's long hair drips low in front of his eyes with sweat. Sam groans "Augh! Oh hell yes."

"Don't stop, I'm almost there!" Almost in sync both brothers come, Dean comes onto the leather, and Sam inside of Dean. they both gasp for air and stay in their positions, in shock of how amazing it was, Dean points to the spot of cum on the impala's seat, and says "This better clean up." Laughing the two of them fall asleep in each other's arms naked. They fall asleep almost right away.


End file.
